


Play Pretend

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But here you go, Case, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pretend, i cant tag, ok im gonna go now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have to pose as a couple for a case in the suburbs. But what happens when it becomes something more than an act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Pretend

Sam and Dean were working on a case in the suburbs. They weren't exactly sure what it was yet, but something was obviously up. Cas insisted that he helped and the brothers couldn't really shut him down (last time they tried to he'd almost gotten himself killed) so it was set.

Sam told Dean that it would be a lot more convincing if there was a couple browsing the houses where the case was and that it would be best if he and Cas pretended instead of himself and Dean. He said it was because someone might suspect something, but really Sam was sick of them claiming that their relationship was "nothing but platonic". Cas had no objections so Dean decided it would be best to pretend that he was fine with it as well (though he shot Sam a bitch-face as he walked out the door).

Dean is reluctant at first but keeps telling himself 'no one will believe you're a couple if you don't act like a couple' and he slowly eases into their pretend relationship.

While talking to the woman renting the house, Dean slips in a few pet names for Castiel. When the woman asked why they were looking for a house there, Dean was quick to jump in with, "We're just looking for a nice place somewhere a bit quieter, isn't that right, baby?" Cas' eyes glazed over as he looked at Dean. He smiled widely and nodded eagerly in agreement. Dean hooked one arm around the angel's lithe structure and pulled him close to him, keeping his grip tight as he shared a smile with the sales lady.

Later on, they were talking to a man who lived in the house opposite and his wife when all of a sudden Cas stepped behind Dean, wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean was taken by surprise but tried desperately not to show it on his surface so he turned his head and smiled at Cas before returning to the couple. 

Throughout the day, they kept getting comments like "Oh, what a lovely couple!" and "I wish we had a relationship like theirs!".  
Were they really that convincing?

When the time came to leave, they hopped into the Impala and drove to the nearest motel. At the front desk, they see one of the couples they spoke to earlier, seemingly also checking in. Cas smiles politely while Dean has an internal freak out. He stumbles over the words "Two queens" after realizing how it would look if they got a room with separate beds. After all, couples shared beds and they were a couple, weren't they? Dean confidently says, "One king, please." and smiles at the woman behind the desk.

They didn't speak in regards to their sleeping arrangement until the time came.  
"Okay, Cas, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Dean suddenly spoke of the elephant in the room  
"No no, Dean. We can share the bed." Cas says and smiles sincerely at him.  
Dean feels no need to make the situation any more awkward so he smiles at Cas kindly and goes to get ready for bed.

Whilst in the bathroom, Dean looks at himself in the mirror whilst repeating under his breath, "He doesn't mean it in that way. Totally platonic..." until he realizes just how long he has spent in there. Cas probably thinks he's having serious digestion issues already so Dean takes it upon himself to open the door and waltz on in there like everything is totally fine.

Dean gets under the covers next to Castiel and everything instantly feels hotter. He isn't sure if it's the covers or the situation but he chooses to believe the latter.

After a silent moment, Castiel calmly says, "Dean."  
"Yeah, Cas?"  
"Will you please turn around?"  
Dean complies.  
"Thank you. It makes me feel better when I can see your face."  
"No problem. Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
"Oh, and Dean?"  
"Yea--" Dean is cut off by a pair of lips being pressed gently against his own.  
After a few seconds, Castiel pulls away.  
"I-I'm sorry, Dean. I should not hav--"  
"Shut up, ya dork." Dean pulls Cas in for a hungry, needy kiss.

Needless to say, they don't work on the case much that night but they're both beaming and holding hands in the morning.


End file.
